butterflywhisper7fandomcom-20200214-history
Elizabelle Cullen
Elizabelle Rosemary Cullen November 8th, 2008; Forks, Washington Parents: Isabella Cullen and Edward Anthony Masen Cullen Sibling(s):Renesmee Cullen and Masen Anthony Cullen Significant Other: Seth Clearwater (imprint) Children: N/A Alias: Lizzy, Lizard, Liz Species: Lux Lamia Power(s): Transmit of message through mind, mind reader, and mental shield Status: Alive ---- 'Early Life and Bio ' Elizabelle Cullen, or Lizzy, was born to Isabella and Edward Cullen. She is their youngest daughter and second child. Lizzy is the younger sister of Renesmee Cullen and the older/'twin' sister of Masen Cullen. Lizzy is extremely smart for her age and her slow growth rate makes her the youngest of the family. Out of all her siblings, she has the most time to grow up. As a Lux Lamia, she will be fully grown in ten years, much more compared to her brother Masen. Lizzy was first introduced in Sunrise. On Isle Esme, Bella and Edward convieved Lizzy in the magia piscina, and becomes their first Lux Lamia child. As she grows up in Sunrise, Lizzy is very quiet. She doesn't communicate with people unless it's with her power, transmitting what she's thinking into someone elses mind. The first time she speaks is Christmas of 2008, after she taught herself. In Sunrise the early stages of Lizzy's brillance is seen to grow, even though she is a baby, her abilties make her very intelligent than the rest of her family. In late of 2008, Masen is concieved. He is Lizzy's Lux Lamia 'twin'. He was born when she needed him the most, which would be a few months later when Lorenzo would attack the Cullen family. She then grows up on Isles de Cullen with the rest of her family until late 2012. In Noon Sun, Lizzy is now four years old. She physically in this story goes from looking like an eight year old to about ten. She is still considered the youngest of the Cullen children due to her slow growth rate, which makes her upset sometimes because the rest of her family is growing up fast. When Abriana is brought into the family, she bonds with her because she is the baby of the family and Lizzy is still being treated like the baby. When Serena attacks the Cullen's, Lizzy is attacked by her as well in an alley. She isn't effected by Serena's attack too much, a little scared after, but gets over it and wants to help her family fight back. ' ' ---- 'Relationships ' Renesmee Cullen - Lizzy's older sister. She looks up to Renesmee, ever since they were children. They are close and have a very good relationship. Many of Renesmee's feelings for Lizzy are maternal. ---- Masen Cullen- He is her younger brother and Lux Lamia 'twin', but growing up Masen was more like an older brother. The two understand one another very well because of their power and spiecies. Since they all came from the magia piscina, Masen has a connection with Lizzy he doesn't share with anyone else. They know what one another is feeling and know when the other is near, they get a sense. The two, when they combine their powers, form an almost 'super power'. They are protective of one another, and sometimes Masen will look to Lizzy as his big sister, not very often though. She is always seen as the 'youngest' in his eyes, something Lizzy's dealt with her whole life. ---- Aidan Hale- Lizzy's best friend and cousin. The two have been friends with one another since childhood. It all started since they were the only two that liked to play games together. When they lived on the island they were seen playing pranks on one another frequently and also teasing each other. The two are very close and protetective of one another. ---- Jennifer Peterson- A good friend of Lizzy's. The two meet in Noon Sun, she is the hybrid sister of Nahuel. Lizzy sees good in Jennifer and trusts her. ---- Abrianna Cullen- Lizzy's younger cousin. The two form a bond very quickly being the youngest, in fact Lizzy is the one who gives Abrianna her nick name, Abby. ---- Young/Preteen Lizzy is portrayed by Liliana Mumy ---- '''Eytmology- '''Elizabelle Rosemary is named after her paternal biological grandmother, her mother, and her two adopted aunts. Elizabelle is a combination of Elizabeth and Isabella and Rosemary is a combination of Rosalie and Alice's real name, Mary. These names are something her older sister, Renesmee, came up with.